Oops!
by Miss Spearsza
Summary: Hyuuga Hinata yang terkenal dengan julukan Si Culun Pemalu yang Kutu Buku dapat berubah menjadi liar hanya karena salah minum. Tapi siapa sangka hal itu justru berbuah manis meski dengan cara yang nista. RnR?


**Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Oops!** by **Miss Spearsza**

 **.**

 **.**

 **(U. Naruto & H. Hinata)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **(^_^)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Kau yakin tidak mau ikut?"

Suara milik Ino dengan kalimat pertanyaan yang masih sama itu terus-menerus mengganggunya. Bukan apa-apa, hanya saja makhluk bak _barbie_ berjalan itu membuyarkan konsentrasi belajarnya. Apa gunanya mencari tempat yang sepi di sudut perpustakaan jika di sampingmu Ino terus saja mengoceh?

Hyuuga Hinata melepas kacamatanya dan menatap Ino, "Sudah kubilang sejak awal aku tidak mau ikut. Berhentilah bertanya, Ino- _chan_. Kau mengganggu belajarku," mohonnya. Ino mendecak lidah dengan jengkel. Tanpa memperdulikan respon Ino atas jawabannya, Hinata kembali berkutat dengan kacamata, pulpen serta buku Sejarah.

Ino menatap Hinata dari bawah hingga atas kepala kemudian kembali lagi ke bawah. Rambut panjang itu terkepang satu dengan rapi dibelakang serta poni rata yang menutupi dahi yang—sebenarnya—lebar itu, tidak lupa kacamata minus dengan frame besar yang selalu bertengger manis di pangkal hidungnya. Belum lagi cara berpakaian yang _sangat_ jauh dari kata modis. Lalu ditambah dengan kebiasaannya yang selalu duduk manis di perpustakaan bersama buku-buku tebal yang Ino sendiri tidak tahu apa isi buku tersebut.

Lagi-lagi gadis _Blonde_ itu mendengus. Pantas saja Hinata mendapat julukan Si Culun Pemalu yang Kutu Buku. Tidak pernah sekalipun Ino melihat Hinata pergi _hangout_ atau sekedar berjalan di keramaian Pasar Malam Konoha dan membeli sebatang gulali yang mengingatkannya pada sahabat tercinta.

"Jangan seperti ini, Hinata. Kau juga perlu istirahat dan bersenang-senang. Apa kau tidak pernah _hangout_?"

Hinata berhenti menulis dan menatap Ino dengan bingung, " _Hangout_? Sejenis proses error yang terjadi diluar maksudmu?—"

"Astagaaa~!" Ino mengusap wajahnya frustasi. Bukan hanya culun dan kutu buku, ternyata dia juga kuper. Hinata sungguh memprihatinkan. Ia tidak bisa tinggal diam. Jika begini terus Ino khawatir gadis itu akan menjadi perawan tua seperti kepala sekolahnya dulu.

"Aku tidak mau tahu! Jumat malam jam tujuh aku akan menjemputmu. Tidak perduli kau sedang belajar atau tidak. Bahkan jika kau pakai piyama sekalipun aku akan tetap menyeretmu." Ucapan final dari Ino membungkam protes yang hendak Hinata keluarkan. Sebelum gadis Hyuuga itu membantah pun Ino sudah lebih dulu beranjak dari sana. Hinata menghela napasnya dengan pasrah. Yang ia tahu Ino tidak pernah main-main dengan ucapaannya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **~~Oops!~~**

 **.**

 **.**

Untuk memperingati hari ulang tahun Universitas Konoha yang ke tujuh puluh tahun, Badan Eksekutif Mahasiswa mengadakan acara _Dies Natalies_ yang diselenggarakan di aula utama kampus mereka. Berbagai stand makanan serta minuman di adakan. Bahkan pameran seni berupa lukisan dan beberapa karya seni di jajakan disana. Beberapa panitia seksi perlengkapan tengah mencoba _soundsystem_ dengan memutar lagu-lagu. Dan sebgian lagi mengatur di aula sebelum acara inti dimulai.

Para mahasiswa-mahasiswi tingkat satu hingga tingkat tiga berkumpul dan memenuhi ruangan juga stand-stand tersebut. Mereka terlihat cantik-cantik dan tampan-tampan. Melihat itu Hinata kembali memperhatikan penampilannya. Semua yang ada padanya kini adalah ulah Ino dan Sakura. Dress selutut berwarna coklat lembut dengan tali berpita yang melingkari perut rampingnya adalah satu-satunya dress yang ia punya. Itupun jarang digunakan dan hanya untuk acara keluarga. Riasan tipis pada wajah yang biasanya polos itu. Sebenarnya untuk riasan Hinata sudah menolak mentah-mentah dengan alasan wajahnya akan gatal. Namun berakhir dengan hanya menggunakan bedak tipis dan _lipgloss_ pinjaman Sakura. Rambut panjangnya yang dibentuk dengan rapi merupakan hasil karya tangan Sakura. _High heels_ dengan tinggi tujuh sentimater. Membuatnya harus terus menggandeng Sakura agar tidak terjatuh. Satu-satunya yang tidak berubah adalah kacamata super tebal.

"Mereka disana," ucap Sakura. Hinata tidak tahu siapa 'mereka' yang dimaksud karena detik berikutnya ia sudah sempoyongan karena ditarik paksa oleh gadis gulali itu.

"Kalian lama sekali,"

DEG

Bola mata lavender itu membulat ketika melihat siapa mereka yang dimaksud. Sasuke, Sai, Kiba bahkan ...

"Hai, Hinata,"

Hinata hanya bisa mengangguk sopan dan gugup ketika Naruto menyapanya. Oh, Tuhan ... Naruto terlihat sangat tampan malam ini dengan pakaian yang santai dan terkesan _trendy._ Celana _jeans_ berwarna hitam, kaus putih polos yang dipadu dengan kemeja putih berkotak hitam dan ditutup oleh jaket kaus hitamnya. Belum lagi rambut yang baru saja dipangkas pendek.

Hhh ... tapi tetap saja. Pemuda tampan yang populer dari tingkat dua dan juga populer di berbagai tingkat dan fakultas itu tidak akan pernah melirik gadis culun dan kuper sepertinya. Lihat saja, sapaannya saja hanya sekedar teman kenal.

Dengar-dengar pula ia sedang dekat dengan gadis fakultas sebelah. Kalau tidak salah fakultas hukum. Namanya Saara. Pintar dan cantik. Ah, sudahlah ...

Meski tidak menyangkal Hinata menyukai pemuda itu sejak tingkat pertama.

Ia tersentak ketika kembali ditarik oleh Sakura. "K-kita mau kemana?"

"Mengunjungi beberapa stand," hanya itu jawaban Sakura. Dan membiarkan dirinya seperti peliharaan karena terus mengekori kemanapun Sakura pergi.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Oops!**

 **.**

 **.**

Tepat di puncak acara, Hinata justru menghilang. Sakura dan Ino kalang kabut mencarinya kesana kemari ditengah kerumunan orang yang menari. Berterteriak pun percuma mengingat ruangan ini bising oleh lagu yang menghentak.

Hinata adalah gadis yang lugu. Mereka takut Hinata dilabuhi oleh mahasiwa berandal dan diperdaya. Mungkin pemikiran mereka berlebihan namun tetap saja kekhawatiran melanda hati mereka. Di stand-stand tidak ada, diluar aula pun tidak ada, kamar mandi sepi dan hanya dipenuhi oleh gadis-gadis dengan parfum menyengat, dan yang terakhir adalah sekumpulan pemuda yang mereka temui pertama kali.

"Kalian lihat Hinata?" teriak Sakura.

"Apaa?" Kiba tidak mendengarnya.

Sakura kemudian berteriak di telinganya, "Kau lihat Hinata?"

"Ah, si Hyuuga itu? Tidak," gelengnya membuat Sakura maupun Ino mendesah pasrah.

"Bukankah tadi dia bersamamu?" Sasuke bertanya dengan intonasi yang tinggi. Kalau bukan karena kekasih merah mudanya, mana mau ia beradu suara dengan kebisingan yang paling dibencinya.

"Aku tadi memang bersamanya saat mengunjungi beberapa stand. Tapi tiba-tiba saja aku kehilangan dia," jawab Sakura. Wajahnya frustasi.

Begitupun Ino yang sedari tadi berjingjit ria demi menemukan seorang gadis culun di antara kerumunan mahasiswa-mahasiswi yang memenuhi aula. Seharusnya ia tidak memaksa Hinata untuk datang. Karena—mungkin—bagaimanapun ini adalah pesta pertama yang dikunjunginya.

"Kau mencari orang atau Hyuuga?"

Ino menatap bingung pada Sai, "Aku tidak mengerti,"

"Dia disana."

Atensi mereka berpaling kearah yang Sai tunjuk. Baik Sakura maupun Ino menganga dengan tidak elit. Kiba pun hanya bengong tanpa berkata sedangkan Sasuke menatap datar.

"Apa yang dia lakukan disana?" Sakura berkata rendah.

"Hei, kenapa minumanku habis? Baru kutinggal sebentar," Ino menoleh ke asal suara. Salah satu mahasiswa berandal yang hobi membolos dan tidak naik tingkat tahun kemarin. Suigetsu.

"Gadis itu yang meminumnya," ucap salah satu temannya sembari menujuk Hinata. Ino dengan segera menghampiri dan meraih gelas tersebut. Aroma alkohol yang menyengat tercium di bibir gelas. Ino menatap nanar Hinata.

"Aku memang tidak seharusnya memaksamu untuk ikut,"

Ditengah ruangan yang penuh sesak, Hinata menari disana. MENARI saudara-saudara! Bahkan ia melupakan kacamatanya yang jatuh dan pecah. Rambutnya terurai dengan berantakan. Hinata sibuk dengan dirinya seolah dunia miliknya seorang. Melenggak-lenggokkan tubuhnya dan berputar berkali-kali. Dan parahnya lagi ia berani menggoda beberapa laki-laki yang menari di sekitarnya. Dan berhasil membuat panas seseorang yang sejak tadi memperhatikannya.

Tanpa sengaja iris lavender itu beradu pandang dengan sepasang bola safir yang menatapnya intens. Hinata tersenyum miring dengan tatapan sayu. Seperti berusaha menggodanya. Sekali lagi ia berputar dan tertawa kecil. Menari bersama dua laki-laki yang mengepungnya disana.

Hinata menikmati irama yang membuat tubuhnya seolah terhipnotis. Tertawa kecil ketika melihat seorang laki-laki mendekatkan tubuhnya. Namun ia mendorongnya keras. Dan beralih pada Naruto yang masih memperhatikannya.

Lavender itu mengedip ke arah Naruto. Kemudian menggerakan tubuhnya beriringan dengan lagu yang kini berganti dengan irama yang lebih rendah. Memperlihatkan bentuk tubuhnya. Naruto benar-benar dibuat 'terbakar'. Ia bangkit dan menghampiri Hinata.

Sasuke menyeringai, "Temanmu telah membuat seekor rubah merasa 'gerah'," dan hanya di respon oleh Sakura dengan tatapan tajam.

Tepat saat Hinata tengah berputar, lengan kekar menariknya mendekat. Membuat Hinata menubruk tubuh atletis Naruto. Gadis itu tersenyum miring.

"Aku lebih menyukaimu sebagai Si Culun Pemalu yang Kutu Buku. Jika seperti ini kau menjadi tatapan lapar laki-laki lain ..." Naruto mendekatkan bibirnya pada telinga mungil Hinata. "Tapi kau membuatku gerah ..." kemudian meniup cuping telinga itu, membuat Hinata terkikik dan melepaskan diri dari rengkuhan si pemuda Uzumaki. Kembali menari mengikuti irama. Membiarkan Naruto berdiri di dekatnya dan menatapnya intens dan tajam.

Jika begini, Naruto tidak kuasa menahan perasaannya yang sejak awal kuliah telah jatuh hati pada Si Culun Pemalu yang Kutu Buku.

"Aku mencintaimu ... " ucapnya rendah. Tidak perduli Hinata mendengarnya ataupun tidak.

Sementara di seberang, Sakura memijit pengkal hidungnya sedangkan Ino mengelus dadanya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Oops!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Owari**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Omake**

 **.**

Seharusnya Ia menggandeng tangan Sakura dengan erat. Ya. Seharusnya begitu. Tapi kerumunan mahasiswi dengan wangi parfum yang membuatnya mual berhasil memisahkannya dengan Sakura maupun Ino. Kini ia sendiri dan linglung. Aula utama begitu besar dan luar. Apalagi terlalu banyak orang disini. Bagaimana bisa ia menemukan Ino maupun Sakura. Berteriak? Ah, mempunyai suara besar bukanlah bakatnya.

Ia berlari kesana kemari. Mencarinya ke setiap stand.

"D-dimana mereka? Oh, Ya Tuhan ..."

Betisnya terasa keram luar biasa. Seharusnya ia memakai _flatshoes_ milik Hanabi saja dibandingkan menggunakan _highheels_ milik Ino yang membuat kakinya serasa harus di amputasi.

Ia menghampiri sebuah meja disana dan menemukan segelas minuman. Kebetulan sekali ia sedang haus setelah mencari kedua sahabatnya mengelilingi aula.

"Apakah ini teh?" Hinata mengangkat bahu acuh dan meminumnya habis dalam sekali teguk. Membuat pemuda yang berdiri di dekatnya membulatkan mata setelah menoleh kerahanya.

"Kenapa kau meminumnya?"

Wajah Hinata berubah seperti ingin muntah, "T-teh macam apa ini? Jangan-jangan teh ini sudah basi,"

"I-itu—"

Sebelum pemuda disana menjelaskan, Hinata sudah pergi untuk mencari kembali kedua temannya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **END**

* * *

 **Notes :**

 **Gak jelas? gak masuk akal? iya aku tau. fic dengan segudang kekurangan ini nekat di publish hanya sebagai pelepas penat setelah uas dan pembuka sebelum osce. jadi anggap aja ketidakjelasan dari cerita menggambarkan otakku yang amburadul. judul sama isinya pun gan sinkron T.T tapi ide mutlak hasil pemikiran sendiri. jadi kalo ada kesamaan yaaaa mungkin kontak batin :D**

 **btw, terinspirasi dari cool for the summernya demi lovato plus lagu fav breath on me nya britney. kenapa selalu britney? kalian bisa menebaknya dari username xD**

 **Untuk saran dan lainnya bisa ditinggalkan di kotak review.**

 **Kalau bisa jangan flame yaa.. belajarlah untuk menghargai karya orang lain :)**

 **Sekian,**

 **Sign**

 **Miss Spearsza**


End file.
